


It Okay

by Akasshilove



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Ahn Seongmin- Crentic, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood and Gore, Crying, Dreams and Nightmares, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Screaming, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akasshilove/pseuds/Akasshilove
Summary: If a dream is a dream and reality is realty how can you really tell the two apart. As a realty can be a dream and a dream can become a realty.
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Everyone
Kudos: 2





	It Okay

Seongmin yawned as he just woken from his nap. "Hyung," he said as gotten up walking out of the room. It was quiet, which was wired " Allen, Wonbin, Minhee hyung."

Seongmin was confused as all his hyungs were here before he took his nap, so where could they have gone? He thought as he looked around the doom. He sighed " maybe they're at the company," he said. 

He put on his shoes then headed out, but as he walked out of the building. He noticed it was night, but when he woke up, it was day. Seongmin decided to ignore it " maybe I'm just tired still," he thought as he headed to the company, which wasnt a long walk. 

As Seongmin walked in, he noticed no one was there, which was strange, but he ignored it. As he walked to the practice room, he noticed this blackish-red liquid all over the floor. 

He walked into the room to see this grey-figure. It had horns with long sharp nails, and it looked to be standing over a bloody Jongmo. Seongmin stood there in fear as he started to say Jongmo's name. The figure looked at him and moved towards him. 

Seongmin's feet decided to work as he screamed, running away, but as he ran out, hands were coming out of the liquid on the floor, grabbing hold of him. He screamed, trying to get away " no, let go of me," he yelled. 

As the hands started to grab him be he luckily got away. He turned around to see the gray figure walking out of the room. He ran away as it began to chase after him.

Seongmin screamed as he ran all the back to the dorm. He noticed the figure was gone when he stopped to catch his breath. He ran inside the building. When Seongmin entered, he saw Seirm just standing there, his back turned the other way. " Hyung Jongmo, he's dead," he said, but he got no response "hyung," he said, grabbing Serim's shoulder then harshly.

Seongmin face was in horror when he saw Serim's face covered in blood "hyung," he said out of no were Serim's neck got sliced opened spraying blood all over him. Seongmin watched Serim's body fall to the ground.

Seongmin stood there for a full second before he began to have a panic attack. He fell to the ground and started screaming and crying as he didn't know why this was happening. He stopped crying when he heard laughing coming from the hallway; he looked over to see the gray figure holding a lifeless Wonjin. Seongmin watched the figure through Wonjin's body to the ground. 

Seongmin slowly moved back as the figure walked towards him. He quickly got up then raced out of the dorm. He stopped running as he felt like he was gonna be sick right before throwing up. He fell to his knees and started crying again. He didn't know what was happening, but he wanted to stop.  
  
He got up and noticed he was by a store. He looked at the reflection to see he was a complete mess. He had blood, sweat, and throw-up all over him. He stopped looking at his reflection when he noticed. Hyeongjun and Taeyong just standing there in the middle of the store. He began to bang on the window as he called their names, but they didn't answer or looked at him. 

Seongmin began to bang harder when he saw the gray figure walk up to them. He screamed their name, but they were just standing there. He watched as hands began to grab Taeyong and Hyeonjun and pulled them into a black mist. 

Seongmin watched in horror. The grey figure had killed all his members and probably was gonna kill him next. He felt the ground began to shake violently before it collapsed, and he began to fall. Seongmin screamed for help as he continued to fall. Everything was turned as it vanished before his eyes. 

He continued to scream as he fell before he landed in a large pool of tar. He began to cough as he could barely breathe Seongmin looked around but couldn't see anything. Until he saw the gray figure again, he tried to scream but couldn't as his voice had been taken away. He tried to get away, but the hands from before had got a hold of him.

He shook violently, trying to get away as the figure member moved closer to him " I don't know why you scared of me, Seongmin, " the figure said it got face to face with Seongmin " I am you after all," it said, which confused Seongmin at first until he watched the figure turn into him. 

Seongmin eyes widen " well, have fun in the abyss," the fake Seongmin said before laughing. Seongmin soon felt himself being pulled down into the tar. He screamed internally as the hands-down as he watched the fake Seongmin smile at him then before he disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you all enjoy the story please comment and tell me what you think.
> 
> Well till next time 
> 
> Bye <3


End file.
